Tenor
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Is there any thing else I should know?" Victor asked. "Two words" smiled Yuuri, "Just ask"


Title:Tenor

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

For a year that Yuuri and Victor lives together in Russia, Yuuri finally called it for him to retire, Victor upset and sad but he understood that Yuuri wanted to continue his masters Victor understood since Yuuri brought gold for his last season with him joining the competition, winning all his qualifiers with gold on his neck as well as the finals putting his fiancé in silver teasing him back that he only kiss gold, too bad he's silver, but immediately made up by proposing properly.

Victor less upset since Yuuri and him are moving to Detroit bringing along Yakov and the other skaters together with Lilia since Lilia needed to have cancer treatment with her ovary having to find one mass positive with malignant cancer, Yakov being supportive since both got back with each other.

Now in Detroit Victor was surprised to know that Yuuri lived in a dorm temporarily but after graduating he bought an apartment of his own and to his shock it was bigger than his with two bedroom.

For a year all eyes of the sports media focusing on ice skating are on them but importantly with Yuuri, people tend to bash him from stealing Victor and called all his winning a fluke, but proving his point he beat his own record as well as Yuri who's raging upset with him.

From small things like the food he eats, to the things he's fond of and to his fashion interest, many had noticed he likes to wear hoodies with MSU logo with Spartan helmet on it, or green t-shirt with the same logo even caps, but when Victor and him needs to be in a nice suit people would see him wearing Armani or other French fashion.

Presently Victor and Yuuri are at the Michigan State University and it finally fell in to Victor that his favorite sweater that Yuuri owns that he now loves to wear at home is actually a University apparel.

Almost all Yuuri's shirts that are green, white, gray and black are all from the school.

Heading in his old department building, students awed at him as they clear the way and follow his figure, Yuuri's sweaty palm held Victor's tightly as they pass to the students hand in hand.

"Yuuri! How are you?" one man with bushy white mustache and hair greeted Yuuri.

"I'm doing fine, Attorney Guellen, and you?" Yuuri's English is as polished as an average American citizen's accent.

"Great! Great! You're finally applying for a position and enrolling in the masters of Law?"

"I am, sir"

"I'm still proud of my best student" he chuckled, "And who is this good looking friend of yours?"

"My fiancé, Attorney" smiled Yuuri holding Victor's hand tighter raising it so that his old professor could see, "Vicchan, meet my old Professor, Attorney Martin Guillen, and Attorney, please meet my fiancé, Victor Nikiforov"

"Good for you my boy, you are thinking of finally settling in!" he chuckled while Victor gave his heart shaped smile.

"So you're actually an Attorney?" asked Victor as they continued to walk by the hall.

"I thought you knew?" Yuuri asked.

"I didn't, I mean I though you're a business student since Mama and Papa owns a business"

"Are you stereotyping me?" Yuuri looked horrified.

"Not really, I just assumed"

"Oh… but I thought you knew since my diploma and Attorney's Certification is freaking hanging in the wall!" said Yuuri upset.

"I don't know what LLB means and also those latin stuff written on it" pouted Victor.

"I wish you'd ask" sighed Yuuri.

Entering the Dean's office Victor awed at the countless golden trophies the office displays, it was three times more than what he won, but one picture that caught his eyes, it was a picture of Yuuri in a hockey uniform and he plays for the MSU hockey team with a number 17 jersey with a helmet and his gloves with a black strip of face paint on his cheek.

Medals hanged on his neck, "Attorney Katsuki used to play for the University and having to play his full tuition" said by the secretary while Victor looks around.

"I though he figure skates for the school?"

"Nope, Attorney Katsuki used to be by the MSU band and hockey team, Mr. Cialdini or Coach Ciao-Ciao like Phichit took him in since he has potential in figure skating as he was winning nationals back in his country and Mr. Cialdini cant always go back and forth from his country and back here so he decided to get Yuuri and enroll him to the school, but Attorney Katsuki being shy as he is decided to pay off his schooling the way he can and we're all amazed that he graduated without any student lawns" she said surprising Victor, "And I might say, I have a huge crush on Attorney, I hope he'll get me as his TA when he get the job" she giggled and pissed Victor.

"Chihoko!" called by the Dean.

"Yes, judge Hernandez?" replied by the student assistant.

"Professor Yuuri will start tomorrow, I want you to put on the bulletin that he'll be the new Civil law professor, understood?" said by Judge Hernandez and Yuuri smiled at Victor.

Suddenly some professors entered, "Wad'ya know, out buddy's back and brought along his spouse!" laughed by the blonde.

"Takumi, please meet my soon to be husband, Victor. Vicchan, meet Takumi Walker, Kaname Kuran and Livius Ifrikia" Yuuri introduced.

"Heya…" a tall bored looking guy wearing nike black and gray jogger shorts, MSU hoodie and Jordan 4 tapped the top of the door frame showing his height, he's more taller than Victor.

"Aaaaand meet Benjie" Yuuri lastly introduced.

"Oh… hello, I'm Victor, Yuuri's fiancé" smiled Victor.

"Cool, I'm Benjamin Yajeb Leosori" replied the other.

"We used to play Hockey and play tenor in the school band" said Yuuri.

"What's a tenor?" asked Victor.

"Why not show him?" winked Takumi.

"Good idea!" said by Kaname.

"My people are down the field today, wanna help me out?" asked Benjie.

"If you wont mind?" asked Yuuri.

"You're a freaking alumni or rather the departmen's hero! Of course you're welcome! Besides they keep your drum with big foot right there at the Departmen's display lounge!" said Takumi.

"Big foot has feelings to you know" complained by Benjie.

"Really what's a tenor?" Victor pouted deeper.

"I'll just show you" said Yuuri holding Victor's hand again. Heading down the lounge and taking the drums with five set on it and their original drumstick displayed, they headed down to the football field.

"WOAAAAAH!" Victor excitedly said looking around the field with students with instrument forming figures as they march.

Immediately all heads turned and gathered in the center when Benjie blew his whistle, "Listen up, me and Yuuri are gonna show you guys what real tenor is, but more importantly Yuuri's gonna show bit of his talents to thereal and human version of card board cut out he drunk stole to one of the sports shop we passed by when we got wasted" on cue a flying shoe was thrown at the back of his head and the three professors who followed burst in laughing.

"Do you have to tell him that?" face paled Yuuri, "I returned it okay!"

"Aw…" Victor kissed his cheek and the poor Japanese was red up to the roots.

"We never lived it down, man" said Livius as he wheezed.

"Nicely said, bud!" added by Kaname.

"Douchebags" groaned Yuuri while Victor winked at him.

Benjie and Yuuri played exhibition giving watch other rappid solo which made Victor awe, Yuuri's not only good with his feet for dancing but also his hand for drumming and to victor's knowledge as Yuuri serenade him always with a piano and guitar.

Victor took out his phone and filmed Yuuri wanting to post and show it to his fans and best friend and friends how talented his fiancé is.

"OKAY! WHO TOOK THE-" the upset dean stood seeing Yuuri and Benjie having a drumline showdown, never mind, please continue~" he said and sat down on the top bench.

Yelling with cheers and ohs as the two battle in to rhythm but giving each other solos trying to test one another.

Moments later Yuuri called out one jig asking other to accompany them as they battle out Victor got it on his record cheering for Yuuri as well.

Ending the beating both threw their sticks to the ground proving their point.

"Concept?" shouted by the Dean sitting at the top bench.

"ONE BAND ONE BEAT!" shouted by the two.

"Good both still never lost their touch" he chuckled, "But seriously get those sticks and put the drums back to their cases" and he left.

"I feel like we're back in college days" laughed Livius.

"I know right?" replied by the two.

After getting the drums back to their cases, Victor and Yuuri joined the four for lunch while the three professors decided to excuse themselves to see their own wives while Benjamin excused himself since he needs to clear some things with the football team he coaches and he needs to submit the grades for his Criminal Law class since he's also a professor.

Finally back to their apartment, Lilia resting in her shared room with Yakov and some renovators fixing the place to add more rooms to the spacious place, Yuuri and Victor by the kitchen, "Is there any more things I should know?" asked Victor pouting.

"Two words" said Yuuri pinching his nose, "Just ask"

After that Victor asked more questions and learning more things from Yuuri surprising him even more.

* * *

EXTRA:

One thing that Victor discovered is that Yuuri with the other four professors used to be the rule breakers yet the Dean's favorite, Kaname that evening sent him a clip of Yuuri's graduation video where he and Benjie are in the University band playing one last time and turned the solemn music in to a lively one giving their conductor a head ache.

Yuuri laughing with the other guys though his smile wasn't that complete.

"Vicchan just passed away, I flank my GPF and Nationals" replied Yuuri as he cuddled with Victor.

"You got me, Makkachin and Yakov with the others now right?" Victor wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Yeah" smiled Yuuri, "Say, you don't mind we get Makka a puppy brother right?" Victor's smile grew wider.

~END~

* * *

A/N: My YoI Mojo is back!


End file.
